Lacrima Coyuta
by Miss Elyon
Summary: Em fim aquele dia estava se aproximando... a aprição de uma jovem mistériosa conturbara a vida de nossos personagens...O que será que Akito está tramando? Segredos seram revelados e passados seram desenterrados...o mistério será finalmente revelado? leia
1. Chapter 1

Furuba!

N/A: Dedico essa fic as minhas amiguxas e meus futuros maridos( Yuki, Kyo, Inuyasha, sesshy, kurama,...)

Infelizmente furuba ñ me pertence, mais me consolo com os personagens: Ana e Taiyo que são de minha autoria! Agora, curtam a fic!

"Como é magico, esse nosso doce amor"

**_ Lacrima Coyuta!_**

Cap. 1: Ana a'sakura, uma canção e lágrimas passadas

"Aí! Não imaginava, que uma garota normal como eu poderia viver com tantas coisas belas, que algum tempo morava em uma barraca, no fundo de um jardim da família Souma. Eles me acolheram e em troca eu cuido dos afazeres domésticos. Estou pouco a pouco conhecendo a família deles... Mais só não esperava o meu coração bater mais forte por um dos Souma. Sinto que eles tem grandes magoas, e isso eu posso ver nos seus olhos; a maldição que carregam até o fim de suas vidas...será que existe algum modo de quebrar esta maldição? Se houver algum modo eu encontrarei!... Ah! Desculpe! Meu nome é Torhu Honda e esta é a minha história..."

Enfim a formatura estava próxima, destinos seriam traçados, objetivos e metas alcançados e tristezas e magoas em corações oprimidos seriam libertadas... Como viver sabendo que você seria preso pela eternidade em um quarto escuro, sem o direito de sair e olhar para o céu? Como viver sabendo que ira voltar a prisão onde você viveu durante tanto tempo? Como viver sabendo que as pessoas que você mais ama , nunca mais, poderiam vê-la? Como poder viver? Como respirar se sentindo asfixiado por dentro com a vontade de morrer?

Naquele instante que era euforia para uns, para alguns era uma tristeza pois aquele temível dia estaria para chegar : o dia da formatura. Para vários alunos seria o começo de muita coisa, mas para justamente os dois membros de uma família seria um fim para tudo. Seus destinos já foram traçados, e nada o que fazerem poderiam mudar seus destinos. Era um dia imsolarado, livre de qualquer nuvem no céu, e a turma de formandos estavam prestes a ganhar muitas surpresas...

-Uma peça!- disse Tohru

-Isso mesmo Honda- disse a professora Mayuko- os formandos deste ano farão uma peça de teatro, por causa da formatura de vcs. Mais este ano, irá contar com a participação de uma jovem da Inglaterra, que veio de intercâmbio, espero que tratem ela com respeito-

Neste instante uma linda menina de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes entra na sala deixando a maioria dos garotos babando e garotas impressionadas com a beleza dela. Ela aparentava ter 14 anos, devido ao seu rosto de menina meiga, mais na verdade ela tinha 17 anos.

-Muito prazer, o meu nome é Ana A'Sakura e irei ajuda-los na peça que vcs iram representar-

-Mais caso não quisermos encena-la...?- perguntou um dos alunos

-He! Irão cumprir dependência mesmo formados- disse a prof. Mayuko

-O QUE!- gritaram os alunos

-He! Não liguem para a prof.a, ninguém fará dependência mais repetira de ano- disse Ana

-O QUE!- novamente eles gritaram

-Continua como sempre não é Ana?- disse mayu.

-É e vc não mudou nada, Tia Mayu!- disse Ana.

risos A turma já não entendia nada e então Ana A'sakura explicou o motivo da peça :

-bem deixa eu explicar, eu elaborei esta peça com a ajuda da direção do colégio e a mayu aqui, para fazer homenagem a uma grande amiga minha, que me ajudou muito quando eu precisei e infelizmente ela não está mais entre nós, mas- disse ela se dirigindo ao fim da sala e parando enfrente a tohru- sua filha está... Eu conheci a sua mãe e sinto muito pelo que aconteceu...

-senhorita Ana...-Torhu ficará muito feliz por saber que sua mãe tinha uma amiga que parecia ser uma ótima pessoa.

-Bem, chega de lagrimas agora, voltemos a peça- disse Ana

" É a história de uma jovem princesa que foge de casa após a morte de sua mãe e como os conselheiros não queriam uma mulher no trono, vai por obra do destino parar em outro reino, onde seus governantes são amaldiçoados, a princesa é acolhida e passa a morar no castelo, graças a generosidade dos amfriteões. Mais tem tudo são flores, o patriarca da família começou a vigia-la quando ela descobriu a maldição que abtava os príncipes e as princesas do reino e a fez passar por momentos que deixaria qualquer um com um vontade de fugir, mais ela sempre superou-as acreditando que podia se acreditasse em seu coração e fosse ela mesma. Mais quando nossa princesa se vê apaixonada por dois dos príncipes e eles por ela, o patriarca da família decide expulsa-la e os dois príncipes mais os outros regentes decidem sair a procura da princesa."

Ao terminar de contar a história, Ana virou-se para ver a reação dos alunos.

-''essa história não me é estranha..."-pensaram torhu, yuki e kyo.

-Então o que vcs acham iram me ajudar?- disse Ana.

A classe permanecia em silêncio, quando a professora Mayuko disse:

-Saibam que essa peça será a avaliação de vcs para passarem em todas as matérias.

A classe cochichava , mais quando torhu ergueu a mão para perguntar:

-Senhorita Ana, q-q-qual e-era a maldição dos príncipes da história?

-Que bom que perguntou, a maldição dos príncipes consistia na lenda dos treze signos chineses- disse ela.

Torhu pensou: " só pode ser conhicidencia"

-Desculpe mais creio que aja um engano nesta lenda- disse uma aluna- são 12 os signos chineses.

-Muito bem observado, senhorita...?

Kari Kaishio.

-Muito bem senhorita Kaishio. Embora eu tenho que discordar no total são 13 signos e o décimo terceiro é o gato e não venha dizer " o gato ficou fora da festa por causa do rato" - disse com voz de criança- pois não foi bem assim! Na verdade o deus da lenda apostou com o rato e com o gato uma aposta cruel: um não podia ser derrotado e outro teria que ganhar algo que o outro desejasse, agora entendem?

-Sim, mais o que o gato fará para ganhar do rato?- para surpresa: Kyo.

-Bem pelo que sei o gato e rato se tornam grandes rivais depois disso, imagino que por exemplo, dois jovens desses signos não se dariam muito bem e além do mais se estivessem apaixonados pela mesma pessoa e aí pode-se dizer que aparte daí vai depender de como eles amarem esta pessoa ao ponto de enfrentarem deus para estar ao lado da pessoa mais importante para vc.

-E não à modo de quebrar essa maldição?- perguntou novamente Torhu.

-Vejo que gostou do tema Torhu-chan, bem existe um meio, mais de acordo com shamans é altamente proibido, mais como sei que é apenas uma história, pelo que pesquisei sobre o assunto, shamans acretitam que os doze ou melhor treze signos habitam a alma de alguns jovens sei que isso impossível, mais pelo que sei a maldição só poderá ser desfeita se o deus que rege as almas morrer ou se uma pessoa que tenha um coração puro e apaixonado der a sua alma ao deus da lenda e em troca ele dará as almas dos 13 signos e se essa pessoa sobriviver então a maldição não existirá, mais para que ela não exista novamente essa pessoa tem que estar certa de seus sentimentos e para isso ela ou ele não pode estar indeciso(a) com relação ao que sente. - disse Ana- e também queria comunicar que já escolhi quem farão o triâgulo amoroso da história: senhorita Honda e os senhores soumas.

Ao dizer isso os três coraram como pimentões, o que causou uma certa raiva as alunas daquela classe. Algum tempo se passou, e enfim chegara o almoço e enfim poderiam esquecer a peça e seus papeis ou será que não?

-É verdade que vc vai fazer a princesa da peça da senhorita Anny?- perguntou momichi

-b-b-bem é-é - disse gaga.

-E tambem é verdade que vc terá que beijar os principes da peça?

Ao dizer isso torhu, yuki e kyo botaram para fora todo o suco que estavam tomando

-QUEM TE DISSE ISSO!- berraram Yuki e Kyo rubros.

- Uma garota da minha sala estava coversando com uma outra do 2E sobre isso e do modo como iam impedir mais então quem são os sortudos torhu?

Torhu ficou muito corada, e quase não teve mais cara, para ficar ainda mais vermelha com que momichi disse asseguir:

-Pois a escola inteira tá comentando que vc vai Ter que beijar o yuki e o kyo.

Agora estavam parecendo um tomate misturado com pimenta malagueta mais uma dosagem de muita vergonha. Mais quem era essa tal de Ana Asakura? E o como ela sabia tanto sobre os doze (treze) signos? Como uma menina da mesma idade de torhu ''sabe'' tanto?

Bem...dizem que um amor nascido da ilusão só trará amarguras, já o amor nascido de uma convivencia e de sentimento puro trará apenas a felicidade...mais para aqueles que possuem suas vidas amaldiçoadas isto se torna quase impossível e nada o que fizerem poderá mudar isso. Mesmo que lutem por esse sentimento, a algo que sempre os impedirá de seguir em frente..._este vínculo_, este enlace de sangue de gerações passadas, trazem apenas uma dor incontrolável aqueles que a possuem...

No patil do colégio, enquanto alguns alunos fofocavam sobre a peça, Ana estava sentada encolida de baixo de uma àrvore, observando um medalão de coração.

'' Falta muito pouco..." - pensou ela- ''... muito pouco para que a princesa encontre seu destino envolta de seu próprio sangue..."

Será que essa princesa é a Tohru? Quem é realmente Ana e como ela sabe tanto sobre maldições?

Será que ela possui o mesmo poder que Hana-chan? Será?

-----8--------------888-------------888------------888------------888----------------888-------------8-------

**_Olá!_**

**_Para aqueles que não me conhecem, muito prazer, eu sou Elyon The Witch, mais podem apenas me chamar de Elyon!_**

**_Estive sumida por uns temos devido a problemas pessuais, mais estou de volta e pronta para digitar! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro cap. de _L.C _( lacrina Coyuta). Antes que perguntem,vou explicar: lacrina coyuta quer dizer, lagrima da esperança. Resolvi colocar o título em latim pois achei que assim ia dar um climax a história..._**

**_Bem... mais o que vcs acharam? Sei que tá meio curto este cap. + prometo que irei caprixar no capitulo 2!_**

**Dedicatória:_ Dedico esta história as minhas amigas: Torhu-cute e Arisa-rock!_**

_**Obrigada por comentarem!**_

Elyon 


	2. Chapter 2

Furuba!!!! Me pertencerá, quero meus direitos autorais como otaku!!!!!

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do cap.1, sei que não tá muito legal, mais a partir deste cap. vcs irão entender um pouco do centro da trama...

Espero que gostem... e por favor não esqueçam de comentar, ok?

_**Lacrima Coyuta **_

Cap. 2: Conhecendo a triste Ana e a verdadeira doença incurável. 

Naquele começo de tarde, os alunos retornavam as suas salas da sala, para reiniciar as aulas depois de um almoço farto. Farto para alguns, ainda havia um grupo que não tinha almoçado, pois estavam a procura de uma jovem dos olhos cor de esmeralda. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Hanajima e Utami procuravam ela a todo custo, para discutir o enredo da peça. Depois de rodar a escola inteira, a encontraram encostada no tronco do grande carvalho, perto dos limites do colégio.

Ae! Quem você pensa que é para fazer a Torhu, beijar esses dois marmanjos pegriçosos?- disse com uma expressão de raiva e apontando para Yuki e Kyo.

-...

ei! Eu tô falando com você- disse isso cutucando-a que a fez cair e por conseguinte o cabelo de Ana.

Arhg!!! Uo-chan você d-deixou a senhorita Ana sem cabelo!!!- disse Tohru assustada.

Acalme-se Tohru, e veja é a penas uma peruca- disse Hanagima.

Ana estava desmaiada, debruçada de frente para o grupo. Em sua cabeça, continha uma toca na qual prendia seu cabelo original. Uo-chan não resistiu a tentação de tirar, mais sua mão foi interceptada pela mão de Ana.

Ana soltou o braço, sem encara-la.

S-s-sinto m-m-muito eu n-não queria causar problemas...- disse Ana, encarando-a com olhos cheios d'água.

Ei! Não precisa chorar e tó a sua peruca- disse devolvendo a peruca a sua dona.

Obrigada... e desculpem, vcs viram aqui reclamar sobre a peça, não?

Bem, é isso mesmo queremos saber o motivo pelo qual escolheu a tohru para beijar estes dois vagabundos.

Olha como fala sua yaake!!!- disse Kyo.

E então Arisa e kyo começaram um bate-boca, como sempre...Ana ao ver a cena sentiu uma imensa vontade de rir. E o fez.

(rs) Me desculpem, mais velos brigar assim, me fazem lembrar dos meus pais- disse ana- mais eu cometi um engano a peça é do 1-A eu apenas confundi as turmas. A sua turma apenas irá ficar responsável por apresentações de canto e dança no dia da formatura.

Haha! Imagine a Utami cantando? Vai ser um...- kyo foi interrompido por um soco na cabeça de Uo-chan.

CALA A BOCA, CABEÇA DE MEXIRICA TOSCA!!!- berrou Uo-chan.

Tohru olhava Ana e perguntava-se se ela teria algum tipo de doença e Yuki perguntava-se o que ele estaria fazendo ali. Ele percebe o olhar de Ana e ela apenas sorri.

- desocupem mais acham que vcs devem estar curiosos, quanto a eu usar peruca, não? Bem...- disse ela tirando a toca e revelando uma cabeça recheada de um grande cabelo alaranjado(cor-d-fogo)- é por isso.

Se ela era bonita de cabelos negros, imagine agora com cabelos cor d'fogo? Yuki que não estava nem ai para o mundo, ficou um pouco balançado.

Me desculpem, mais gostaria muito de ser amiga de vcs. Claro, se vcs quiserem...

Claro! Muito prazer novamente! Sou Tohru Honda.

Prazer, sou Arisa Uotami, cê pode me chamar só de Uotami, beleza?

Sou Saki Hanajima...

Ah! Desculpe sou Yuki Souma.

Então deixa eu adivinhar , vc deve ser Kyo, não?- disse estendendo a mão e sobre saindo em seu pulso uma pulseira roxa e branca.

Kyo percebe a pulseira de relance e a acha estranho. Estendeu a mão e a cumprimentou. Quando tocou a mão dela sentiu um calafrio, como se a conhece-se de algum lugar. Ela sentiu o mesmo.

me desculpe por perguntar, mais por que vc usa essa peruca se cê tem esse cabelo?- perguntou Uo-chan.

Ana ao ouvir aquela pergunta apresentou um olhar triste, mais sorriu. Hanajima, precentiu um relapso, uma imagem não muito nítida mais que era possível de se interpretar: uma doença maligna juntamente com ondas estranhas.

Eu ...possuo uma doença... que não possuí cura...- disse Ana

Meu Buda!!!- disse torhu- a senhorita pare é tão jovem e parece tão cheia de vida...

Os médicos, dizem que só irei sobreviver se eu encontrar um doador compatível até o fim da estação, mas mesmo que eu o encontre, eles não garantem que eu viva por muito tempo.

Mais em sua família não à ninguém compatível?- perguntou saki.

Se há, eu não conheço. Eu sou adotada. Meus pais me abandonaram e tudo que sei é que possuo um irmão estuda aqui em Tóquio.

Mais vc sabe ao menos como ele é?- perguntou Yuki

Só sei apenas que ele é meu irmão gêmeo e que ele vive com um pai adotivo no centro da cidade- disse Ana- Por favor, se vcs puderem me ajudar, seria uma grande ajuda.

O sinal toca , demostrando que já está na hora da aula. Ana acompanhou-os até a sala onde tiveram aula de música. Enquanto a professora , apresentava Ana a classe, Kyo olhava para a janela e pensava no seu futuro Yuki, olhava Ana e perguntando-se como uma pessoa consegue sorrir estando doente? Comparada a vida dela, a sua vida era uma maravilha.

Então, será que a senhorita gostaria de cantar algo para a turma?- perguntou a professora.

Bem... - disse Ana incabulada- tá.

A professora sentou-se ao piano e começou a tocar. A melodia era triste e parecia lembrar aquele segredo, que guardamos a nos mesmos e temos medo de revelar.

Playground school bell rings again 

_Rain clouds come to play again _

_Has no one told you she's breathing?_

_Hello...I'm your mind giving you _

_Someone to talke to_

_Hello_

A turma parou de falar, ao instante que as palavras ganharam um som da qual, aspira uma esperança e ao mesmo tempo uma angustia. Aquela canção provavelmente lenbrara algo, que escondemos de nos mesmos.

_If i smile and don't belive _

_Soon i know i'll wake from this drean_

_Don't try to fix me i'm last broken_

_Hello, i'm the lie living for you so you can hide don't cry_

_Suddenly, know i'm not sleeping_

_All that's life of yesterday._

Ao cantar a última estrofe, foi aplaudida pelos alunos e pela professora. Ana ficou encabulada. Mais qual lembrança a canção de Ana despertou? Uma alegre e ao mesmo tempo triste ou apenas uma lembrança a qual tentamos esquecer, mais nossa consiencia a faz recordar...

Todos nós independente de raça ou crença temos segredos, que consertesa jamais revelaremos, mais que com o passar dos anos, precisaremos revela-los seja ele o segredo que mudará a vida de quem amamos ou não.

Como uma simples canção pode fazer tudo isso? Como é possível viver assim? No fim percebemos que nossa vida é única, e temos que viver o máximo dela independente se somos amaldiçoados ou possuimos uma doença terminal. Somos pessoas completamente estúpidas! Por não sabermos como reagir a uma situação, na qual mudará nossa realidade...

Ao termino das aulas, eram cerca de 18:00 da tarde e todos os alunos se dirigiam para suas casas, é claro que tem suas esseções... Yuki ainda estava na reunião do grêmio estudantil, estavam descutindo sobre as apresentações feitas pelos alunos no dia da formatura...

É o cúmulo! É um absurdo! Esses diretores é que tão com pegriça de colocar as mãos no bolso- reclamou nabe-kun.

O dinheiro é nosso Kakeru...- disse yuki

Que seja! Mais nos temos o direito de música legal na balada! Já viu no que vai dar!

A kimi concorda com o Kakeru, mais a kimi também queria dançar!

Já que ninguém me entende vou dormir...-disse kakeru

Mais kakeru...-yuki

RONC!zzzzz

Então alguém bate na porta uma menina com longos cabelos alaranjados e olhos verde esmeralda olhava aquela cena e achou muita graça...Trajava uma blusa branca com uma gravata frouxa, saia xadrez e botas pretas e uma boina na cabeça.

Com licença, aqui é a sala do grêmio?- disse ela

Ah! Senhorita A'sakura- disse Yuki- o que a senhorita faz aqui?

Muitissíma boa tarde Yuki- disse Ana- me mandaram aqui conversar com o grêmio... estou atrapalhando algo?

Imagine...-dando um sorriso falso em meio a bagunça.

Então a descussão se encerra quando Nao olha para Ana.

Me desculpe, mais quem seria a senhorita?

Olá, é um grande prazer te conhecer, me chamo Ana A'sakura e o senhor...?

Eu sou Naoriro, mais pode me chamar de Não- disse ele encantado com a beleza dela.

Então novamente é um grande prazer- disse dando um largo sorriso.

Mais que cena mais linda naum, Yun-yun? O nosso Nao finalmente desabroxou...- disse Kakero

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Nao não sabia onde enfiar a cara e partiu para cima de kakero. Yuki foi tentar separar os dois mais acbou entrando no meio da confusão, deixando Ana com uma enorme gota na cabeça. Mais a briga parou assim que a garota mais convencida da sede do grêmio berrou:

VCS NãO POSSUEM VERGONHA NA CARA?!- berrou ela- Por que vcs não brigão pela Kimi que é muito mais bonita?

A briga terminou graças as ''belas" palavras de kimi, na qual deixou todos com uma incrível e enorme gota em suas cabeças.

É sempre assim aqui? - disse se refindo a Machi

...as vezes...- disse apenas.

" garota estranha"- pensou ela

Depois de toda aquela agitação, finalmente os companheiros do grêmio, conseguiram se sentar em suas cadeiras para conversar com a visita.

Bem...os professores estão desidindo se haverá ou não a peça teatral e as apresentações de canto e dança- disse ela em um tom pensativo- então sugeri que as apresentações teatrais ficariam apenas com as turmas do 1°. A turma do segundo ano ficaria encarregada dos preparativos da festa de formatura, enquanto o terceiro ficará encarregado das apresentações que serão feitas. É isso.

Então não temos direito a chopada? Que ultrage!- reclamou Kakero

Sinto muito, mais não disseram nada a respeito disso.- disse calmamente- apenas me informaram isso...ah! ia quase me esquecendo! Gostaria de perguntar a vcs o que acham disso...

Ela pegou um envelope e tirou de lá um papel onde havia o desenho de um casal apaixonado.

Os diretores e professores querem para essa formatura algo totalmente diferente, mais que esteja dentro dos padrões do colégio. Então desenhei este casal.

Que romantico! A Kimi adorou!

Vc pode explicar esse desenho?- perguntou Não

Sim. Vê essa corrente envolta de suas mãos ? siginifica dor, sofrimento mais que pelo simples fato de estarem juntos superam suas dores mais crueis.

Ainda não entendi- disse yuki- por que colocar essa ilustração?

Estamos em um tempo onde somos cercados de violência por onde quer que passemos, e o que mais falta além de paz é um pouco de amor no coração das pessoas.

Ana ao dizer estas palavras deixou todos pensativos e confirmaram a cabeça ao que ela disse.

Certo, mais como vamos colocar isso para fora do papel- perguntou yuki

Aí vc me pegou... ainda não pnsei nisso- disse ela

Po-podemos colocar um casal para cantar uma canção ro-romântica- disse Machi, deixando todos surpresos!

Boa ideía Machi vc é um gênio!- disse Yuki dando um beijo na bochecha dela, deixando-a encabulada.

Ae! Finalmente avançamos!- comemorou Kakero- podem agora me dizer quando é o casório?

Antes que pudesse dar se quer uma risadinha foi arremesado para longe por um soco conjunto de Yuki e Machi.

Até socos estão dando juntos...vão acabar indo...- fora interronpido por uma bolsada inesperada de Ana.

O que te deu sua garota maluca?- disse ele

Chega de lenga-lenga, se os dois estão de namorico ninguém tem direito de se meter- disse ela deixando yun-yun e Machi totalmente vermelhos!

Garota vc é das minhas- disse ele sendo respondido por uma língua de fora e várias caretas.

Depois de toda aquela confusão, finalmente haviam decedido que haveria uma apresentação de um jovem casal apaixonado, mais quem seriam nossos Romeu e Julieta?

No dia seguinte, Ana foi a sala de Yuki, junto com este para contar os contextos sobre a formatura. Ao termino, gerou muita polêmica. Uma garota do fundão da sala perguntou:

O senhor Souma participará da apresentação?

A pergunta deixou metade das meninas alvoraçadas com a idéia de cantar ao lado do príncipe do colégio.

Me desculpem, mais eu não sei cantar e mesmo que soubesse teria muita vergonha- respondeu ele.

Não tem problema, nós te encinamos- disseram a mesma metade da sala.

Como cê vai sair dessa em Yun?- perguntou Ana- tive uma ideía! Seram feitos testes com casais, aqueles que quiserem se apresentar por favor, a partir de amanhã passar na sala do grêmio para fazer as escrições, tudo bem pra vc yun?

Bem...não de maneir a alguma- disse ele e depois pensando-" como ela tem essas ideias malucas e como esses professores concordam com ela"

Ao termino das atividades, os estudantes retornaram a suas casas aguardand o tão esperado dia de amanhã. Mais nem todos estavam em suas casas, havia ainda uma jovem de cabelos cor de fogo a peranbular pels corredores da escola, que a noite se tornava um lugar sombrio e muito solitário. Ela nada via além de sombras nessa eterna escuridão. Mais embora não visse nada sabia que esta era a noite certa, para liberar o monstro que ela é realmente aprisionado por uma simples pulseira, aos olhos de pessoas normais; mais para ela aquela simples pulseira a protegia de sua verdadeira forma; a forma de um ser horrendo...

Ela tira a pulseira, sua pele se rasga ,surgindo uma pele marron, seus braços e pernas ganham garras, seus olhos ganham um forte tom de roxo. A bela se transformou em uma fera horrenda...caninos afiados...

Não tinha para onde ir nem para onde fugir, foi até o ponto mais alto daquela sombria escola e urrou para sua imensa agonia, seu desespero em encontrar alguém que quebrará essa doença...essa maldição.

Continua...

Olá galera otaku!!!

Como tem passado? Espero que bem... me desculpem a demora mais é que esse ano estou muito enrolada, sabe? Vestibular, provas...

Acho que já entenderam o centro da trama não? Bem... chega de digitar! Vamos comentar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Acho que esses dois ultimos paragrafos causaram um bocado de discusão! Espero! A música cantada se chama "Hello" e é cantada por uma das minhas bandas favoritas: _Evanescence!!!!_

Como está a fic? Ela deve ficar mais intereçante, pois haverá beijos apaixonados, tiros desesperados...

Opss! Falei d+... bem não esqueçam de comentar...

Ps: se não for muito abuso de minha parte, gostaria que fizecem uma pequena oração, independente de sua religião para o pequenino que fora brutalmente assacinado esses dias... João Hélio...

_"Pai nosso que estais aí no céu_

_santificado seja vosso nome _

_venha a vós o vosso reino_

_seja feita a vossa vontade_

_assim na terra com no céu_

_o pão nosso que a cada dia nos dai hoje_

_perdoai nossas ofenças _

_assim como nos perdoamos a quem nos tenha ofendido_

_não deixeis cairmos em tentação _

_mais nos livrai de todo mal..._

_Amém!"_

_O pai umildemente vos pedimos que por favor ilumine os caminhos do novo anjo que subiu aos céus tão pequenino mais que agora protegerá todos nós aí de cima!!!_

_Obrigado(a), a todos...e até as próximas emoções de Lacrina Coyuta- a lágrima da esperança!!!_

_Elyon the Witch, _

_(09/02/07)_


	3. Chapter 3

Furuba!!!! Me pertencerá, quero meus direitos autorais como otaku!!!!!

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do cap.2 e desculpem pela demora...

**Aviso:** **Esse cap. Contem spolers do mangá!**

Espero que gostem... e por favor não esqueçam de comentar, ok?

_Te amo com toda a minha fé, sem medida... _

_**Lacrima Coyuta **_

No capitulo anterior... 

_...Ela nada via além de sombras nessa eterna escuridão. Mais embora não visse nada sabia que esta era a noite certa, para liberar o monstro que ela é realmente aprisionado por uma simples pulseira, aos olhos de pessoas normais; mais para ela aquela simples pulseira a protegia de sua verdadeira forma; a forma de um ser horrendo..._

_Ela tira a pulseira, sua pele se rasga ,surgindo uma pele marron, seus braços e pernas ganham garras, seus olhos ganham um forte tom de roxo. A bela se transformou em uma fera horrenda...caninos afiados..._

_Não tinha para onde ir nem para onde fugir, foi até o ponto mais alto daquela sombria escola e urrou para sua imensa agonia, seu desespero em encontrar alguém que quebrará essa doença...essa maldição._

**Cap.3: ****O demônio encarnado, a escuridão nos corações e revelações inesperadas**

Amanhecerá um dia triste e chuvoso naquele dia. Apesar deste tempo nada impedia as pessoas de saírem para aproveitar a tarde com os amigos e familiares. Mais para aqueles que não possuem família ou foram abandonados sobram em seus corações uma escuridão que não possui um fim. Para Torhu, tinha que escolher entre o espírito de sua mãe e o amor de sua vida...deste ponto sua mãe se tornaria uma mera recordação mais que embora Torhu, nem desconfie é que qualquer seja sua escolha suas lembranças sempre ficaram guardadas em seu coração e em sua memória...Ela olhava a chuva cair lá fora, e dizia a si mesma: '' tenho que Ter força...". Ela tomara uma decisão que ela não sabia as consequências de sua escolha.

Descendo para fazer os afazeres, encontra kyo a esperando para o café.

-Bom dia kyo- disse ela

-bom dia- disse apenas

Os dois não disseram nenhuma palavra durante todo o café. Apenas tentaram não encontrar os olhares um do outro.

-Vou dar uma saida, valeu pelo rango-disse ele

-'' é agora! Força!" kyo posso falar com o senhor?

Kyo já imaginava qual seria o tema da conversa. Olhou-a nos olhos com uma tristesa indescritivel e falou:

-Torhu você está gostando de mim? - disse ele. Não precisou que ela respondesse, bastava apenas ver a expressão em seu olhar- você é burra mesmo.

Saiu sem o guarda-chuva esquecendo-se da chuva que caia intensamente lá fora, sendo seguido por Torhu que tentava lhe dizer _aquelas palavras_. Olhando-a com um olhar de pena e ao mesmo tempo de uma pequena luz.

Vc não sabe de nada! Como pode gastar de mim? Sua mãe não era a pessoa que vc, mais amava? Então tudo foi mentira?

Kyo eu...

Não diga nada! Apenas me ouça! Eu matei a sua mãe!

O que?!!!

Isso mesmo, eu a conhecia e depois de muito tempo eu a reencontrei no dia do acidente e logo persebi que um carro vinha desgovernado e eu podia te-la salvado, mais naum escolhi proteger a mim... mais do que a vida dela... por isso eu a matei! Minha mãe também morreu por minha causa, ela pulou na frente do trem... como vc pode amar um mostro como eu?

Ao mesmo tempo não muito distante dali, alguém que possui o mesmo sentimento que torhu, estava enclausurada em um quarto escuro, onde nem a pouca lumidade do dia podia chegar...Akito, com certeza olhava a chuva de forma retorcida. Fora criada como homem por um ciúme duentio de sua mãe, perderá a única pessoa que a compreendia realmente: seu pai e agora com os signos amaldiçoados se libertando da maldição, ela se sentia com medo de perder seus "súditos''. Kureno entra em seu quarto disposto a falar, sobre a situação. Akito de certa forma suspeitava do assunto, por isso tentou desviar o rumo da conversa.

sabe... quando conheci o yuki, fiquei muito feliz, pois o rato, aquele que não nascia a muito tempo era o "líder" e naquela época eu ainda podia esfregar na cara daquela mulher o quão forte era o nosso enlace. Mais hoje, todos estão me deixando, todos me abandonaram...

Mais antes que kureno falasse alguma coisa, Ren, a mãe de Akito, desesperada por encontrar algo que pertencera ao seu falecido marido, alegando que tudo era dela. Carregando consigo um punhal, na qual sua insanidade a levava a cometer um crime. Akito, joga uma caixa na qual, acreditava que a alma de seu pai estava ali dentro. Ren a olhou de forma a se dialogar: " o que fizeram a essa criatura tola?". Sem medir sua insanidade, pega o punhal que estava jogada no chão e ameaçou matar sua própria mãe, mas fora impedido por a quebra do fio do enlace, Hiro, o carneiro acabara de perder sua maldição. Akito sai de seus aposentos e é seguida por kureno.

-Era sim e não ao mesmo tempo, eu me perguntava "e se...houvesse uma força invisível...?"-nisso kureno a abarça.

akito já está na hora de vc entender que todos vão deixa-la um dia, por favor tenha um bom senso...

sabe a sua falça gentileza não me ajudou e vc quer que eu compreenda um senso comum que nunca me encinaram? Você deve pagar com a sua vida !!!-disse apunhalando-o pelas costas com seu punhal.

Akito sai em disparada, kureno tenta segui-la mais o ferimento havia sido grave e jorrou muito sangue e ele caiu inconsiente e a única coisa em que via em sua cabeça era o rosto de Arisa.

Já distante dali, akito caminhava sem rumo e perguntava-se " para aonde todos vão?" e em sua cabeça a única pessoa que via em sua cabeça era Torhu Honda.

_** ------ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo-------**_

Ana seguia em direção a casa de yuki , pois precisava entregar-lhe o projeto final

Flash black

-Até quando posso lhe entregar o projeto?

-Eu precisava dele para hoje...

-Então me dê o seu endereço que eu lhe entrego hoje a tarde sem falta.

Fim do flash black

Ao chegar perto da entrada da casa, ela se sente estranha, como se algo a chamasse para alguma coisa no qual ela não sabia explicar mais apenas sentia...

Entrou dentro na densa ''floresta" que havia no quintal e seguiu deixando cair tudo o que segurava nas mãos. Ao se deparar com um lago imediatamente em sua mente vagou por uma lembrança na qual não lhe pertencia e sim a quem tanto procurava...

_Chovia forte e uma besta horrenda aclamava sua dor quando uma jovem aparece em prol de ajuda-lo. Depois de muita luta a jovem consegue fazer a besta voltar a sua forma humana e os dois se abraçam..._

Ana voltou a sí e reconheceu ambos os jovens, não conteve sua emoção e soluçou até não poder mais. Depois que se acalmara voltou para a trilha que levava a casa de yuki. Quando estava proxima da casa, Ana avistou correndo em disparada Kyo, deixando Torhu aos prantos. Por impulso sem explicação ela o segue. Enquanto isso Torhu caminha sem direção indo direto ao encontro de Akito.

Todo esse tempo morando naquela casa e só agora percebeu qual era o seu destino: encontrar o coração perdido em meio a solidão...

Akito completamente transtornada diz muitas atrocidades a Torhu que apenas a olha com uma profunda pena...

- então era ai que vc estava o tempo todo?- disse ela se aproximando de akito que a fere com o punhal como modo de afasta-la .

-não se aproxime!!!- berrou- acha que não sei que vc só quer me humilhar? Vc já roubou tudo de mim!!! Todos preferem vc!!! E eu sou um erro...

-senhorita Akito, por que não começamos de novo?- disse torhu- quando nos conhecemos, fizemos tudo errado, por que então não começamos novamente?

-vc...só está querendo me humulhar!- disse ela correndo adentro da mata fechada. Torhu a segue e oferece sua amizade que seria recebida se não houvesse despencado do barranco...

Enquanto isso Ana conseguiu alcançar kyo e lhe deu uma lição na qual ele jamais ira esquecer...

-vc vai deixa-la assim?- disse ana

-não lhe devo satisfações nenhuma! Você não é ninguém, é apenas uma desconhecida que se infiltrou naquela maldita escola!!!

Sou muito mais que uma simples desconhecida, sou um demônio encarnado, vivo através do sacrifício de vidas inocentes que tentam esconder o meu segredo! Minha verdadeira forma...

No impulso ela retira a sua pulseira e o ser que kyo tanto renegou durante anos estava bem diante de seus olhos: sua verdadeira forma do gato. Era identuico a sua, até o cheiro que lembrava um mar de podridão era idêntico. Ana era uma amaldiçoada pelo espírito vingativo do gato!

Mais como isso é possível? Haverá outros como os amaçldiçoados desta família ou á um mistério por trás desta teia de enormes mistérios que envolvem esta estória?

**-**Ela não desistiu de vc quando vc mostrou a sua forma, não cometa o mesmo erro que eu...

Ela desaparece entre as folhagens em um pulo, Kyo ainda não estava acreditadando no que acabara de ver, alguem tinha uma maldição igual a sua...Só apenas lhe veio a mente o rosto sorridente de sua amada, em seguida veio a imagem dela morta. Correu como um louco para reencontrar Torhu...

Continua...

Descubram no próximo capitulo o verdadeiro centro desta trama!!!

É ... finalmente vou conseguir terminar uma fic...desta vez!!! A fic está batendo junto com o mangá e na minha opinião haverá apenas mais 3 capitulos, mais que conforme as opinioes de vcs leitores que são muito importantes talveis eu estique um pouco!

Apostem e rolem os dados para aqueles quem não descobriram o centro da história! Para aqueles que já sabem aguardem com muita paciência e carinho os próximos caps que poderam ser os ultimos...ou não...quem sabe?

Obrigada por ler a fic e não esqueça de comentar,ok?

_Abraços carinhosos de uma amiga!!!_

Elyon

_( 19/05/07)_


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. final: Para sempre em uma cesta de frutas

O céu escurecia. E kyo so via desgraça. A imagem de Tohru inconciente pairava sobre sua cabeça. Mais o que também o perturbava, era ver a forma que tantou escondeu em outra pessoa bem diante de seus olhos. Tudo aquilo seria real?

Ana volta ao normal, mais tomba no chão e começa a tocir e a expelir sangue pelo nariz. Em sua pele aparecem cortes profundos que expelem sangue. Tudo acabaria. A vida para ela enfim acabara. Sua doença não podia ser curada. Seu irmão e sua família estariam mesmo vivos e nessa cidade?

Quando enfim percebe que Yuki, está lá, tenta se levantar contudo não consegue. Yuki se aproxima dela e num impulso segura-a pela cintura e não se transforma.

-você viu, não viu?- disse ela zonza

-Vi mais como isso pode acontecer a você?

-eu sempre tive essa forma. Eu sou amaldiçoada pelo espírito vingativo do gato e estou gravemente doente. Eu já havia lhe dito...que eu procurava meu irmão gêmeo

-você não disse que era seu irmão gêmeo

-devo ter me esquecido- ela disse intorpecida e sentido uma dor aguda- somente meu irmão pode me ajudar...o sangue...

Não conseguiu pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra. Ana desmaiara, de súbito a pegara no colo e foi então que shigure aparecerá com akito. Transtornada. Quem era aquele ser que tanto a metia medo?

Akito. No final de tudo somos todos humanos...será que você enfim percebeu isso? Esses pensamentos pairavam sobre a cabeça de Akito. Que o encarava incrédula e a jovem adormecida em seus braços.

Shigure observava aquilo. E não acreditava. A maldição foi desfeita? Não o enlace não fora quebrado.

-a...sombra...do gato- disse Akito- ela esta...viva?

-A sombra do gato?- repetiu Yuki- ela esta inconsciente precisamos levá-la ao hospital

-Torhu! Onde esta torhu- perguntou Yuki lembrando-se das lagrimas derramadas por ela por conta do gato idiota.

-Bem aqui.- disse uma voz

Virou-se e encorou uma cena chocante. Torhu estava nos braços de kyo! Ela contudo mantinha a cabeça enrolada em um pano. So então percebeu que kyo estava sem camisa. E com cortes superficiais no rosto e nos braços.

-vamos leva-Las ao hospital- disse shigure por fim.

O00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o00oo0o

Os raios de sol emcomodam a visão de Ana. Ela os abre e a forte claridade passa por suas temporas, dando a visão de um quarto branco. Olhando ao redor não reconhece aonde esta. Não se lembra de como chegou lá. Apenas sentia-se zonza, e suas veias queimarem.

Olhou para o lado e encontrou o olhar de Yuki. Olhou-o perguntando se estava sonhando ou se estava morta.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, yuki se aproximara de seu leito para dizer: " você esta no hospital, estão fazendo transfusão de sangue para tentar curar sua doença"

Ana levantou-se de súbito. Sabia que aquilo não iria funcionar. Seu corpo iria rejeitar aquele sangue e começaria a sentir dores pelo corpo todo e se transformar num monstro. Em um ato impensado tentou puxar a agulha intravenosa de sua mão mais Yuki a impediu. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ela percebeu uma súbita raiva no olhar dele, que fora aos poucos se amenizando.

-Este é o sangue de seu irmão.

-Meu irmão?

-você quer conhece-lo?

Acreditar ou não naquelas palavras? Confusas e entorpecidas que se escondia no recanto de sua alma a fazia pensar se aquilo tudo era realmene real. Houvesse a porta bater. Então entra um jovem de cabelos alaranjados e olhos do mesmo tom. Que a encarava com o olhar de culpa e preocupação. Aquele seria seu irmão? Kyo Souhma seria seu irmão? Ela seria uma Souhma? Ela encontrara sua verdadeira família?

-Como você deve saber-disse Yuki- este é Kyo Souhma, ele possui a maldição do gato como você, ele é seu irmão.

-Não brinca!-disse ela- Eu sou irmã do cabeça de tangerina?!

-è pelo visto ela não voltou ao normal- disse Yuki, sorrindo torto

- Como assim não voltou ao normal?essa sou por isso aguente- disse ela - como esta a tohru?

-Esta no quarto ao lado, conversando com Akito.

-Akito?

-o patriarca de nossa família e o deus dos doze signos

-temos que mudar esse numero- disse ela em tom de escárnio-afinal somos 14.

-você vai querer mudar o mundo, não?-disseram os dois

-e vocês tem alguma duvida disso?- disse ela- mais o que aconteceu enquanto eu estive dopada?

-Bem acontece, que seu digníssimo irmão invadiu o hospital durante a madrugada para ver Torhu.

-Que coisa feia Kyo! Ainda bem que você ganhou uma irmã pra te meter o cacete!

-Acho que deve se poupar disso, afinal a ratazana aqui se cuidou disso- disse ele

-Voce fez mesmo isso Yuki? Que golpes usou? Arremeçou o desgraçado ate a lua?

-Ei! Você deveria estar preocupada comigo em vez de perguntar qual tipo de porradas eu levei!

-Ah! É! Mais voltando ao flash Black..

-enquanto você e Tohru estavam inconciente, aconteceram que a maldição foi desfeita todos nos estamos livres, akito mudara e o casal 20 finalmente se uniu.

-Ih! Já vi que meu irmaznho vai se aproveitar disso!

-O-OQUE VOCE TÁ PENSANDO?

-PARA DE FALA ALTO ISSO É UM HOSPITAL!

-PARA VOCE

-NÃO VOCE

-dois retardados é demais para mim

-É O QUE ?!!!-disseram Kyo e Ana, depois rindo-se aquela era a primeira de sua discussão como irmãos. Mais talveis seja a ultima.

O silencio tornou ao recinto. Yuki pedira licença e saira do quarto deixando ambos a sós. Nenhum dos dois queria começar a dizer nada. ouvia-se os murmúrios dos pássaros a fora, em uma típica manhã de primavera.

Ana então suspirou. E precisava revelar ao irmão a verdade. Não seria sua irmã por muito tempo. Mais esse tempo seria único.

-Kyo, você sabe que estou doente, não é?-disse ela sem encara-lo- eu irei partir desse mundo em breve

-Não diga essas coisas ainda você ainda tem muito a viver!

-no estagio em que estou a possibilidade de cura chega a ser zero. O meu câncer é incurável. Por isso quando eu partir, quero que se lembre de uma Ana maluca e retardada das idéias, não de uma Ana moribunda.

-Ana! Pare com isso!

-Tenho que te dizer que conhecer você, torhu e os outros foi uma felicidade. Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa! Não a deixe escapar se não saio da minha cova e te mando aos infernos.

-ta eu já entendi tudo isso, mais ainda a tempo você vai se curar

-Kyo, eu sinto minhas forças se esvaindo, a cada minuto eu estou mais perto de morrer, mais antes de partir eu quero saber sobre como foi sua vida antes de eu chegar.

Kyo não entendia o por que daquilo. Mais podia imaginar que era um modo de viver por meio dessas memórias. Contou desde suas primeiras memórias até o dia em que conhcera uma mulher misteriosa de cabelos alaranjados.

-Kyoko Honda era uma boa alma...eu a conheci no trabalho. Sempre ia com meu falecido pai de criação. Ela era alegre e gentil. Acho que quando revê-La vou contar que o pirralho esta com a filha dela. Ela vai ficar muito feliz

-acha mesmo isso?

-Kyo! Você duvida que Kyoko Honda alguma vez disse algo indevido? Ta certo que quando ela tava na ativa era uma coisa...mais agora vendo por esse lado ela era um verdadeiro anjo. Naõ tenho razão torhu?

-Tem toda! Mamãe era a melhor!

-Por isso vou dizer a ela o quanto você esta feliz, isso é claro que ela não saiba...e por favor não chore!

Eu tenho um pedido a lhe fazer, ok? Arraste esse bichano pro altar!

-s-s-senhorita Ana...eu...

-E você bichano vê se cuida desse tesouro...afinal a felicidade dela é a de todos...

E logo tão cedo ela partiu. Mais com um sorriso no rosto. E as ultimas palavras dela pairavam na cabeça de sua recém descoberta família.

" _O fim é o começo e o começo é o fim. A jornada não acaba quando o corpo morre, mais quando a alma é destruída. Tudo se transforma. E a felicidade é algo que comparo a uma cesta de frutas. Apesar de saber que uma beterraba não pertence a esta cesta. As frutas ainda seram frutas e os legumes apenas legumes. Mais se compararmos isso tudo com o ser humano...que caminho se deve trilhar..._

Após a saída do hospital Kyo se declarou a Tohru e hoje eles são casados a mais de 25 anos e tem um filho chamado de Katsuya de 20 casado e com uma filha Kyoko Ana.

_...Ser e pertencer ao mundo..tristeza e morte...são palavras cruéis...mais será mesmo?..._

Yuki passara para o vestibular de horto fruticultura e é formado e mora atualmente com a esposa e seus dois filhos adolescentes.

..._o mundo ira se esquecer de mim, minhas memórias seram desgastadas pelo tempo e levadas pelo vento..._

Shigure e Akito casaram-se e tiveram vários filhos. Atualmente discutem a relação a quase todo santo dia, mais sempre reatam. Akito se tornou professora e Shigure parou de escrever romances e passou a escrever contos de terror..

_...mais o vento muda de curso..._

Hatori pediu a mão de Mayu após muitos lengas lengas e hoje moram em sua casa d frente para o mar

_...muda sem exitar..._

Ayame e mine se casaram e continuam os mesmos alienados de sempre, como é que seus filhos agüentam?

_...a distancia não é o importante..._

Hatsurraru casou com Rin ainda no colegial. Afinal a moça engravidara dele ele não podia mais adiar. Atualmente possui três filhos e é feliz.

_...o importante é continuar a correr..._

Ritsu assumiu os negócios da mãe e hoje é casado com mi-chan

_...pois um dia ira chegar aonde se quer..._

Hiro e Kisa noivos e com data de casamento marcado para o próximo mes

_...mais talveis algo mude_....

Mominji se tornou violinista. E conseguiu finalmente ter sua família

_...Se transforme em algo melhor...ou pior não se sabe_

Kureno casou-se com Arisa logo após a formatura dela. Hoje vivem tranqüilamente em uma casa no campo e com sua filha e sua neta.

_...mais o vento sopra novamente e com ele nos traz a esperança..._

Hanajima, casou-se com Kasuma. Foi um verdadeiro choque para Kyo, acho que ate hoje ele não superou.

_...uma chama que não se apaga...e que não deve ser perdida. Por isso viva e nunca esqueça da esperança pois esta é uma chama que não se apaga...então um legume entra na cesta de frutas"_

Quanto a Kagura, bem ela se tornou escritora e atualmente vive bem, e escreve seu mais recente Best-seller " Lacrina Coyuta" a ultima lagrima de alguém que estava fadado a morte e que encontrou a felicidade.

**O Fim.**

-Caraca finalmente terminei o livro! Nem acredito!- eu disse

- Parabéns mama!

E eu disse que era mãe? Bem Hikari é minha filha de seis, que teve leucemia a dois anos atrás, hoje ela esta fazendo tratamento e esta praticamente curada!

A historia de Ana, realmente aconteceu. A sombra do gato. Eu nem sequer a conheci e tão logo a perdi. Mais sei que ela lembrada por Yuki, Kyo e Torhu com muito carinho. Afinal ela partiu sorrindo e desejando a cima de tudo a felicidade do irmão e da família.

Mais Ana deixou algo mais importante. A desgraçada partiu a mais de 25 anos e só recentemente eu descobri que ela tinha um caso com o mominji! Eu torcia pela felicidade dele e eu tinha certeza que eles formariam um casal! Mais quem sabe na próxima reencarnação? Ou ate mesmo quando os cometas colidirem ou será os planetas ou as estrelas?

Pois bem! Ana quer onde você esteja saiba que essas frutas jamais te esqueceram!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mominji POV

A minha musica enchia o teatro e eu tocava para minha família. Meu pai, minha mãe, minha irmã e alguém especial que entrou em minha vida. Marie, olhos verdes e cabelos alaranjados.

Minha aluna de 18 anos. Mais a idade é realmente um problema? Não vejo por esse lado.

Nunca acreditei em reencarnação mais ao vela pude ter a certeza de uma coisa. Ana voltara para mim, como prometera quando a visitei no hospital...

"_Um dia eu voltarei para você e estaremos juntos"_

Um enlace se estabeleceu e nunca se rompeu. Eu a reencontrei e me apaixonei novamente por ela. Nossas almas sempre estariam juntas...este é um enlace..

Quando terminar este concerto vou pedi-La em casamento. Finalmente eu encontrei a única pessoa para mim. Aquela que eu tanto esperei.

A musica que toco hoje se chama River Flows in you e é dedicada ao meu único amor que é do meu passado e o meu amor futuro. Pois esse amor é como um rio...jamais muda de curso.

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0****o****-Fim de Lacrina Coyuta-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0ooO**

**Olá! **

**Foram mais de dois anos sem postar nenhum cap. Mais finalmente eu consegui terminar uma fic. **

**Palmas! vivas! Tiro de canhão! Metralhadora! E nenhum superman pra me salvar!**

**È eu sei eu mereço. Meu colegial foi tempestuoso e o vestibular assombra meus pesadelos ate hj mesmo estando na faculdade...o que é estranho...e eu me pergunto se eu sou normal...sabe que eu naum sei?**

**Hahaha...a vida segue enfim este é o ultimo capitulo desta fic, que fora dedicada a minha grande amiga arisa que até me incentivou a finalizar a fic. Obrigada amiga por você existir!**

**Pode estar muito curta para tanta coisa que deveria acontecer...mais esse era o desfecho original no final de tudo. Ana foi criada para trazer esperança. E retardada como eu sou...acabei colocando uns pontos da minha lerdeza junto...eu sou eu afinal de tudo, né?**

**Espero que a fic traga uma lição para isso tudo. Pois apesar de nossos corpos se decomporem, nossas almas são eternas e retornam em busca de sua felicidade...**

**Por isso jamais percam a esperança...isso ta parecendo um discurso de psicólogo...que doido!**

**Felicidade a todos e bye bye!!!**


End file.
